justinbieberfandomcom-20200223-history
18 July
= 2016 = Mikey Arana at Purpose Tour 2016.jpg Justin Bieber performing in MSG 2016.jpg|link= = 2014 = Justin Bieber's blue shoe.jpg Uber ice cream.jpg Bieber with Khalil July 2014.jpg Justin Bieber swimming 2014.jpg|link= Twitter justinbieber "Just posted a photo on @shots http://shots.com/p/qxt8mc4z" 7:46 PM (Pacific Time (US)) = 2013 = * Justin Bieber in Hartford, Connecticut. Instagram Justin Bieber drinking in 2013.jpg|'justinbieber' "Sparkling water is tasty" via Instagram Ryan Butler tripping|'justinbieber' "don't trip @ryanbutler" via Instagram Peter Pan.jpg|'justinbieber' "Look its Peter Pan" via Instagram|link= = 2012 = * Justin Bieber in Sydney, Australia. Bish's Biz The Shire, Justin Bieber and Jon Lord Angela Bishop interviewing Justin Bieber 2012.jpg|link= Twitter AngelaBishop "Ready to interview @JustinBieber" 11:55 AM (Sydney) AngelaBishop "Coming up on #tennews @JustinBieber talks about his Australian tour, his thoughts on bullying & his movie plans." 1:04 PM AngelaBishop "Coming up on #tennews @JustinBieber talks about bling, bullying & Believing." 6:16 PM = 2011 = * Justin Bieber recording “Ladies Love Me” with Chris Brown at Record Plant Studios, Hollywood, CA. Justin Bieber and Chris Brown in the studio 2011.jpg|link= Justin Bieber 18 July 2011.jpg Justin Bieber with Alfredo Flores July 2011.jpg Justin Bieber with Alfredo July 2011.jpg Justin Bieber July 2011.jpg = 2010 = Twitter PleasureEllis "Unbelievable @MiranMaric and I just had a great phone convo with @Justinbieber again!!!!" 12:28 AM (Pacific Time (US & Canada)) = 2009 = * Justin Bieber performs at Big Splash in Tulsa, Oklahama, presented by 106.9 K-HITS Justin Bieber at Summer Smash in Tulsa! Justin Bieber at Summer Smash in Tulsa 6789989bchhg Facebook Justin Bieber "Need all your support. Buy ONE TIME on ITUNES and spread the word about my youtube channel and music. Dont forget to request ONE TIME at radio. This is all amazing and thanks to you. Thanks again" 5:31 AM (Central Time (US)) Twitter thatrygood "with the kid @justinbieber at the airport. he's kiilin em in the white jeans...im in cutoffs. will smith's summertime just buzzed my thought" 9:05 AM (Central Time (US & Canada)) "Beautiful weather here in Tulsa" 12:01 PM "Come see my performance tonight!! Big Splash Water Park 4707 East 21st Street Tulsa OK 74159 Doors open at 7:30!!" 1:08 PM DJTayJames "ON MY WAY TO OKLAHOMA TO DJ FOR JUSTIN BEIBER....IN ATL NOW THO I HATE LAYOVERS GOOD LOOKS BOOG" 2:29 PM HOT957 "Texter 1000 with the keyword "HHL" to 43952 wins tix for Hot Hits Live 16 w/Justin Beiber or HHL 17 with Sean Paul! Good Luck!!" 5:00 PM scooterbraun "@justinbieber is performing in TULSA 2day and they already have 2k tix sold. The same radio show only sold 30tix for sean kingston.GET EM JB" 5:47 PM Bri_Agii15 "Oh my gosh.. I touched @JustinBieber and he waved at me directly. Oh and I met Jesse James! =]" 11:13 PM = 2008 = Facebook Pattie Mallette ▶ Summer BBQ Fundraiser for Jen Seddon and Rob Miller All the best guys! We're stilll in Atlanta and have no idea when we'll be back. I wish I could be there soo badly. xoxoxo Category:Bieberpedia calendar